Walk of Shame
by CrimsonGold32
Summary: She wanted to prove she wasn't a danger to vampire-kind. He wasn't so easily won over. Will they ever come to terms with each other or will it just be an endless cycle of hate and lust?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The large wooden door swung open and I stepped in the room, my heels made loud clacking noises as I walked over to him. He was waiting for me as usual. But there was also something _unusual_ about it. He wasn't sitting on the bed with his usual cocky expression on his features, already stripped down to his boxers. No, tonight was different. He was leaning against the fireplace with a coffee mug in his hand. I could smell the blood from here and my throat began burning. I ignored it though, shifting my gaze to the vampire in front of me. He offered a small smile that I didn't return. I didn't hate him anymore. I was beyond that now. Now, all I was toward him was indifferent.

Black pants were slung low on his hips and his black shirt was unbuttoned all the way, leaving his pale chest bare. For a second I glimpsed the man he could've been had circumstances been different. He would've been very attractive. Hell, even stuck as a sixteen year old Alec was one of the most gorgeous males I'd ever seen. He also could've been powerful. Very powerful. Despite hiding it he has this natural charm and charisma. The second anyone sees it though, it evaporates.

Alec put the coffee cup on the mantle and stepped toward me, wrapping his arms around my waist. His blood stained lips ghosted across the exposed skin of my neck. Had I been human there probably would've been goosebumps by now. His mouth trailed up to my ear where he bit down making me shiver.

"Aro seems to think that you've learned your lesson now. He believes it's time for you to choose whether or not to become a permanent part of the guard. I'm not as certain as him." Alec's voice was low and husky. His hands undid my robe and it pooled to the ground in a silky black heap at our feet. "There is a fire in you Juliet. I feel that no matter how harsh the punishment it will always exist. It's a part of you. A part that I just adore." His eyes drank me in slowly. There was obvious lust mixed with something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it either.

"What do you think?"

This side of Alec was taking me off guard. I was used to hard, cold, dangerous Alec. Not the Alec standing in front of me now. I was used to him teasing me, bringing me to the edge of ecstasy, before getting his fill and leaving. We never talked during these encounters. We most definitely never met in his room. This was all new and honestly I didn't want it to stop.

"Well?" He cupped my left breast and rolled my nipple between his forefinger and thumb. I gasped and felt my head fall back.

"I-I think I w-want whatever you want." I managed to stutter out as he continued giving pleasure to me with his hands. His teeth grazed my neck as he picked me up bridal style. He lay me down on the bed, hovering over me. There was a small smile on his lips. Alec rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I'm glad to hear that." He pulled me close to his body, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt his chest rumble with laughter. "If we were human this would be that part where I would tell you to go to sleep. Unfortunately, we aren't humans so I'll tell you to rest. Close your eyes and forget the rest of the world."

I realized then that Alec wasn't all bad.

I realized then that I was falling for my family's worst enemy.


	2. Chapter 1: 'I'll Do Anything'

**Ch.1- 'I'll Do Anything'**

I tripped once more as I trudged up an old beaten path somewhere in the countryside of Volterra, Italy. Even as a vampire my balance sucked. It was absolutely ridiculous how I could barely stand on two feet. And Stefan and Vladimir want me to fight? No way. No _freaking _way. I can't do it. I'm not a fighter to begin with. I shy away from any kind of physical contact. They hate that too. It's just who I am though and I can't change it. Even if I _am_ a newborn that doesn't mean I _have_ to be moody and volatile. True, those first few days were like that but it changed quickly.

I passed a small family having a picnic as I continued with my walk. It was cloudy today and I felt free to explore the city in daylight. The two small children smiled at me. I ignored it. The burning in my throat was too great. One look and that family would be gone. I could hear their hearts beating in their chest, calling to me like a siren. I wanted it. I wanted their blood.

"_No hunting in Volterra. We don't give you many rules but this is one you must follow." Vladimir looked at me sternly. There was worry deep in his red eyes. It wasn't worry for me per se, more worry for my gift. He and Stefan didn't want me attracting the attention of the Volturi._

_ "But aren't we here to cause chaos?" I asked him._

_ Stefan shook his head, answering for Vladimir. "Yes and no. We'll make them aware of our presence but not at the cost of losing you."_

_ Vladimir talked now. "Just listen to us Juliet. If trained correctly you could be the downfall of our greatest enemies. But I do ask that you leave Alec to me." There was a smirk on his white face. It sent shivers through me. These men are vicious killers- especially when they began talking about the Volturi- but I was never scared of them. Only their words. "He owes me quite a lot."_

With a low growl I ran from the family as fast as I could. Vladimir and Stefan would be back from hunting soon anyway. Then I could go. Their actions still confuse me. If they're so worried about losing me and my gift why would they leave me alone? Isn't that kind of stupid? But I know the answer to that. The day I woke up to my new life they said they would trust me to make my own decisions, my own choices. They expected me to be wise and cautious. It seems the term 'NEWBORN' doesn't mean anything to them. I have a theory about that though. The more trust they put in me the more I'll be forced to behave. I'll get past what is supposed to take years in months maybe. Then I can focus on honing my gift even more. I can already control several people at a time. With a little work I could eventually control the entire guard, leaving Aro completely defenseless.

I pointed this out to Stefan and Vladimir once but they just waved it off. Completely impatient for revenge, those two.

There were no more people around. I was completely isolated from the rest of society. It felt wonderful. I pulled my iPod out of my jacket, put the earbuds in, and lay down on the soft green grass. Ed Sheeran's voice broke the silence of the forest. Tension slipped off my shoulders like a coat and I shut my eyes. The burning in my throat was subsiding a little but it was still driving me crazy. Stefan and Vladimir had to get back soon. I wouldn't be able to hold myself together much longer. I give them thirty minutes and if they aren't back I forget the rule they gave me and have lunch in Volterra. Maybe right in front of one of the guard members. I'm stronger than them. I could get away easily. The thought made me smile and I relaxed further.

The burn was almost down to a dull ache when I was yanked from the ground and slammed against a tree. Stefan's face was inches from mine. Anger smoldered in his gaze as his grip on my throat tightened. I pushed him away, sending him flying through the air. Vladimir grabbed me by my forearms. His grip was like still and, despite all my newborn strength, I couldn't get away.

"What the heck?!" I screamed.

"We give you one rule! One rule and you can't even abide by it! We said no feeding in Volterra and what do you do? Slaughter the town drunk!" Stefan was back in front of me now. His voice was low, full of controlled rage. It was frightening.

"I've killed no one. In fact, I've been waiting for you morons to get back so I _could_ kill someone. The thirst's been bugging me all day. I want to go hunting." I turned my head so I could look Vladimir in the eye. "Let me go." He followed my instructions with a dazed expression. Stefan smirked at the scene. He was always amused whenever he watched me use my gift. Especially if I used it on Vladimir.

I broke eye contact and he growled. "You're getting better." He grudgingly admitted. "I still didn't want to do it, but I did it. Your gift is getting harder to fight my dear."

Stefan handed me my iPod. "We must leave. The Volturi are already searching for the vampire. They assume it's a nomad."

"How do you know?"

"Sources Juliet. Not everyone is happy with the Volturi. Some, like us, wish to see them destroyed."

I let his words sink in as we walked to town. Humans were milling around, eating lunch, going in shops. Christmas was soon and I could hear children listing off things that they wanted to Santa Claus who sat in front of a nearby store. Now _there_ is something I'll miss. Christmas. It was my favorite holiday as a little kid. It was still my favorite holiday when I got older. Just the whole atmosphere of the time makes me happy. The snow, seeing family, the decorations, presents, it's all just magical. This year though, I doubt I'll feel the same. I don't think Vladimir and Stefan celebrate Christmas. It would be wonderful if they did. Maybe I'll get them a present anyway. I guess it's kind of the least I can do.

My inner rambling was broken as I felt the warmth of the sun breaking through the clouds on my skin and heard a scream from Stefan.

"NO!"

My body hit the ground of a nearby alley with a thud. I had been tackled and covered by Vladmir before I could blink. There was rage in his crimson eyes that had me cowering away. His mouth opened to spit venomous words at me, but before anything came out he was ripped away. Assuming it was Stefan I simply got off the ground, brushing away filth from my outfit and raking my hands through my hair quickly.

"Seriously? Was the body slam even necessary? I know I can be dense at times but I'm not a complete-" I trailed off when I looked up. It wasn't Stefan who had gotten Vladmir off me. "Who are-" That's when everything went black. My hearing left and my sight was gone. Talking was useless too. I was numb to the complete core

***WoS***

My hearing returned slowly along with the sensation of _feeling_. It's funny how we don't even notice it until it's gone. Every touch is taken for granted. Oh, well. It's human nature to do it. What can be done about it? I reached out with my hand and felt the rough fabric of Stefan's coat. With my other hand I reached out my other side and felt Vladmir's shirt. He was on my left, Stefan on my right. Beneath me was cold marble floor. I was on my knees in front of something. What I had no idea. If I had been human I would have been panicking by now. Since I'm not it was easy for me to objectify what was happening. I could think freely without having the risk of a panic attack.

I'll take 'thankful to have a super brain' for 500 Alex.

"Well who do we have here? Stefan and Vladmir. It's been such a long time." The voice was light and airy and sent shivers down my spine. Fingers trailed the side of my face before skimming down my neck and resting on my shoulder. "And Juliet… the newest addition to your little coven. Not only powerful but also dangerous. Primed and conditioned to aid you in destroying us. Well, this simply won't do. It won't do at all."

Vladmir growled and I grabbed his hand in an effort to calm him. It did little good. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, so thick it could be cut with a knife. His muscles tensed and I withdrew my hand. It would only make him angrier if I tried to stop him.

"Leave her be Aro." Surprisingly it was Stefan who spoke.

Aro's hand disappeared and I heard him walk over to Stefan. "I have no plans of hurting young Juliet. It is not her fault she was found and turned by the wrong people. There is no need for you to worry. No harm will come to Juliet…. at least no lasting harm."

"You speak as though she's yours."

Aro chuckled. "Do I? Oh, I didn't realize."

"Enough!" Vladmir barked out. "Why are we here? We did nothing!"

"Ah, but you did! Juliet nearly exposed us today. We can't have that can we? Something must be done about it. She's so young and so talented. It would be a pity to waste that for one little indiscretion. However, she has proven to be reckless. Until otherwise can be determined she will remain here with us."

There was an animalistic yell followed by a horrible metallic sound. The scent of burning vampire made its way to my nose and I choked back a sob. It wasn't until days later that I found out in a blind rage Vladmir had rushed Aro only to be taken down by Demetri. I felt a hand on my shoulder once more. This time though, the hand was different. It was leaner and the grip on me was harsher.

"Are you a threat to us Juliet?" Aro asked me. I sniffed, not answering the question. He repeated himself but I still remained silent. The hand left my shoulder only to grab a fistful of my hair and yank my head back. I yelled out in frustration, calling Stefan's name over and over.

"I believe you were asked a question. Answer." The voice was obviously male, commanding and smooth. There was a clipped harshness in his tone that worried yet somehow excited me.

I took a shaky breath and said, "No. I'm not a threat."

"But how can we be sure of that?" Aro was talking again. The hand in my hair didn't loosen even as he addressed me directly. "What would you be willing to do to prove yourself?"

"Anything." I replied. "I'll do anything as long as you let Stefan leave."

It was quiet as Aro considered my words. Finally after a long drawn-out silence he spoke. His tone rang with authority as his words reverberated around the room. "Stefan shall be released. No harm will come to him so long as he leaves Volterra immediately. You my dear will remain with us, to be a servant of the Volturi as long as I see you as a threat. Alec will be the one in charge of you. You will listen and obey him in all things. Is all agreed upon?"

Without thinking I said, "Yes. I agree with everything."

"Juliet, no!" Stefan's words repeated over and over again as he was taken out of the room. It didn't matter that I'd pretty much sold my soul to the devil. Stefan would be safe and that's what mattered. I could fend for myself. After all, two of the best had trained me.


End file.
